


Mini-Trickster

by SimiTheTrickster



Series: Supernatural Daddies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiTheTrickster/pseuds/SimiTheTrickster
Summary: The Trickster wanted someone to love, he wanted a kid, but didn't want to go against heaven and create a nephilim abomination. He chose the next best thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written fanfictions in the past but this is my first crack at posting one for others to see. I hope you enjoy!

"Brothers, I need your help." Gabriel said as he adjusted himself in the Denny's booth across from Castiel and Balthazar. He had been there for a short while already, and ordered drinks while he had waited for their arrival, and once they'd arrived, he wasted no time.

Castiel signaled for him to continue as Balthazar took a sip of the iced tea Gabriel ordered him, wishing it had some alcohol in it.

"Well, you both have your special relationships with Sam and Dean, so I was wondering how you'd approach someone with the topic." Gabriel said softly, playing with the straw in his milkshake.

Balthazar choked slightly on his drink while Castiel quirked his eyebrow in surprise. Of all the things the former Trickster would need help with, Castiel had not pictured an age play relationship to be one of them, nor the want to take on a fledgling.

Gabriel frowned a little to himself. He'd been expecting these reactions, but it didn't hurt any less. They shouldn't be this surprised by his wanting to care for a Little. After all, he'd basically raised Michael and some of the others on his own, and since all angels were forbidden to take a human lover and Gabriel wasn't interested in other angels, it would only make sense that he'd want to use his parental instincts for a Little, right?

"Well, it depends. Do you know this person really well? Have they had a rough life and need this, or would it be more just for fun?"

Gabriel let out a breath in relief as Castiel spoke and gave a small smile. "She caught my attention a few years ago when I started punishing this town. At first, I brushed her off, but the more I saw her around, the more curious I got. Her eyes screamed of a horrific past. She looked broken, but held herself like a warrior. So I decided to get to know her, and over the years, I've built a pretty strong, platonic bond with her. I've read her mind and discovered she's been in this lifestyle for years. I just want to approach her in a way that doesn't make me seem like a stalker. And how should I break it to her that I'm an Archangel?"

Balthazar glanced at Castiel for a moment before saying, "Has something not-so-great happened recently that she told you about? Because you could use that. Just tell her you feel bad it happened, and you've heard age play could help."

"And if she agrees, our house has enough room for you to move in. The boys could use a sister." Castiel added.

"I think I know exactly what to do. Thanks guys. I'll tell you how it goes." Gabriel extended his grace and brushed it against his brothers', leaving money on the table as he disappeared.

Just as quickly as he'd left his brothers, Gabriel appeared outside of a little café on the other side of the quaint town he'd called his brothers to. He took a deep breath and entered the café, nipping the inside of his cheek for the bit of courage he seemed to need. One would never expect Gabriel, the king of cool and suave confidence, could feel anxious but he did at this moment in time.

It didn't take long before he spotted the young gal sitting in the corner. She was twirling a headphone cord in her fingers, her gaze fixated on a book laying on the table before her. Gabriel hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go through with this, but as he looked more closely at her, he could plainly see she had been skipping sleep. He'd even bet she'd been skipping meals, and as she caught sight of him and smiled him over, he could see evidence that she had been crying. As he made his way to her table, he made up his mind.

"Hey, hon." Gabriel smiled, pulling her into a warm hug after she tugged out her other earbud and stood. "Can we take a walk, and chat?"

"Of course." she responded, her voice cracking in such a slight way that he just barely caught it. As she gathered her things, it occurred to him that this could help him just as much as it could help her. He had been feeling a paternal instinct towards her that he had tamped down millennia earlier, but once the renewal bell had been rung it was something he could no longer deny, as it had been kicked into overdrive.

The thing about the renewal bell is that it takes the need to fight out of whomever can hear it, and that can include creatures that aren't angels. But not every creature that heard the ring would be jumpstarted into 'homemaker' mode. Gabriel was one of the only two Archangels to react to the sweet alto pitch of the bell, and of all 4 times in existence that it has rung, this would be the very first time that any Archangel reacted.

Most angels that reacted to the resonance tended to seek out the most innocent and damaged souls they could and started feeding those souls grace so that they would become fledglings, and eventually angels.

While Gabriel had found the most damaged and innocent soul he could, the one that connected and called out to his grace, he had decided that instead of jumping straight into turning her into a fledgling, he would allow her soul to recuperate like a long vacation.

While the fledgling process was a lot like age play or a repeated childhood, there were aspects that Gabriel didn't want to force onto her just yet. The process brought out one's innermost vulnerable and innocent feelings, exposing the soul to its truest desires, but it also brought forth things that required training to master, and while Gabriel would do that eventually, he first wanted her to relax and enjoy herself first.

By the time Gabriel had finished explaining this all to Tavania, and proving to her he was an Archangel, they were seated on a bench at the park. He had been expecting a freak-out, her to be yelling and calling him crazy, but she seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"I...I need to think about this for a minute." she said softly, rising to her feet. She held her hand up to stop Gabriel from following her. "I just..." she let out a sigh and turned, walking to the swing set.

Sitting on the swings and kicking at the dirt was always what helped her sort out her thoughts in the past, so that was what she decided to do, to help her decide whether or not to say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shows Tavania something to help her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just flowing out of me. I hope you enjoy!

Gabriel sat back down, watching as Tavania went to the swings to slowly swing back and forth, and dig the toe of her boot into the dirt. He supposed he got lucky with her reaction, having been told about Sam and Dean's reactions. He was never told how it had been explained to them, but he was told that neither of them had reacted very well. After learning that, he expected Tavania to react poorly, especially since she had never known about Angels, demons, and other creatures.

Tavania sighed a little to herself. She had talked with Gabriel endlessly over the last 5 years. She thought she knew the man well, considering they met at the café at least 4 times a week and talked together for over 3 hours each meeting. But to learn he was an Archangel, and to see the proof firsthand, it made her wonder if there was anything else he had kept from her. And if he had been willing to hide such a massive detail, then shouldn't it stand to reason he would easily be just as willing to lie to her? But at the same time, the fact that he had been so open and honest with her, and wanted to give her the chance of a lifetime, she should trust him.

Gabriel let her sit on the swing for a good 15 minutes before he made his way over to her. Giving her a soft smile, he snapped his fingers and offered her the lollipop that appeared. "I know this is confusing, and I'll be happy with whatever decision you come up with. But before you decide, I was thinking you might appreciate seeing where we would live if you said yes."

Tavania stopped her swing, smiling at the nice offer. The lollipop made her feel better, and seeing the house they'd live probably would make her feel better. Accepting the lollipop, she popped it in her mouth before standing and holding out her hand to Gabriel.

He smiled and took her hand, making sure to send the thought to Castiel that they were on their way. Gabriel took a deep breath and, giving Tavania a comforting squeeze, teleported them outside of Balthazar's mansion. The place was huge and looming, but not in the sense that made one think of a haunted house. It was incredibly bright, cheery, and inviting.

Tavania opened her eyes, she didn't even know she'd closed them, and let out a breath of awe. It was beautiful, and they were just outside in the front yard. It was huge, with running water fountains and grass so soft and green you could get lost in it. There was a massive oak tree off to the side which provided the perfect amount of coverage that was perfect for reading under without taking away the beauty of the sun. There was a walkway that lead to the back, and she could swear she heard running water in such a way that sounded like....a water slide? She wasn't sure, but an exploration was definitely in order.

Gabriel smiled wide at her, enjoying her reactions. This was exactly what he had hoped for, and so for a good ten minutes, he allowed her to take it all in. Giving her hand a gently squeeze, he brought her attention back to him. "Shall I show you the inside?" he asked lightly, not wanting to rush her in any way.

"Yes, please." she smiled, allowing herself to be lead in the front door. The parlor was massive, the type you would see a ball held in, but it felt more homey and less fancy than one might expect. There was a set of stairs that ran up into a hallway, a swinging door off to her right that was closed, a closed door off to her left, and straight ahead she could see an inviting sitting room/den. Pausing underneath a chandelier, she looked at Gabriel in awe.

"This would be our home?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. But don't judge it just yet. Finish exploring first." he responded in kind, letting go of her hand to give her the freedom to roam. "This is my brother Balthazar's home. We would be sharing it with him, my brother Castiel, and their Little charges, Sam and Dean. But don't fret; they are extremely friendly and inviting."

She hesitated at this information, but nodded in understanding. Well, at least if there were others like her, then that probably meant that no room was off limits. With that thought, she turned to the door at her left first.

Pushing it open slowly, she gasped and smiled. It was a massive library, but there was a huge area in the corner decorated with bean bag chairs, soft foam matting, toys galore, and every kids' book one could imagine. It was obvious that this room was open to Little ones.

Giggling a little to herself and growing more confident, she turned and ran back across the threshold to the swinging door. Pushing it open, she grinned to see that it was a large kitchen. While there were no true identifying markers, she could see it had been baby proofed with locks on cupboards and doors. Looking around the room, she spotted two different doors. She wandered over to the closest one first, noting that Gabriel followed behind her quietly.

She bit her lip gently then tugged the door open, noting that it was a pantry stocked to the brim with all treats, snacks, and foods one could imagine, and even ones she'd never dreamed of! The pantry was set up in such a way that it would be incredibly difficult for one to get hurt in.

Backing out and pushing the door closed, she turned to the second door. She wandered over to the door and pushed it open in much the same way an overexcited toddler might, her excitement taking over so much that she was unwittingly letting that innocent side free.

She gasped again at what she saw and let out a little squeak of excitement. It was a dining room, set up in much the same way that you would see in any normal home. In one chair she could see a child's booster seat, and sitting at a corner of the table was a normal child's sized high chair, in light blue with yellow duckies decorating it. She was a little confused at the size but she was having too much fun to question it.

Walking around the table, she spotted yet another door and walked through it, winding up in the sitting room/den she had spotted earlier. She could see a few toys laying around, and a couple books sitting on a coffee table in the middle of two loveseat style couches, but otherwise the room was mostly boring.

Glancing around the room, Tavania could see another door as well as a pair of sliding glass doors that lead out into the backyard. Wanting to save the backyard for last, she ran over to the other door, Gabriel following close behind in amusement. Shoving open the door, she could see it was a family room! It was littered in toys, books, movies, a huge TV. There was even a playpen set up in the corner by the couch with snugly looking blankets in it. It was obvious that the house was made into a home. She could feel the love emanating from the room, and she hadn't even met the others that resided there. Turning around, she beamed at Gabriel happily.

"I think I wanna do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavania drops some surprising news on Gabriel. How does he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a type of character like her before, so I'm expanding. :)

Gabriel smiled at her enthusiasm, but held his hand up for a moment. "How about you see the bedrooms before you decide? Plus, I think we have a couple things to discuss beforehand."

Tavania hesitated before agreeing. "I think you're right."

Gabriel took her hand gently and led her back into the parlor, letting go once they arrived for her to bound up the stairs. And that is exactly what she did; she ran up the stairs with enthusiasm.

Gabriel followed behind, and once they reached the landing, he flicked his wrist to make a sign appear on the door intended to be her bedroom. It read "Tavania" in rainbow block letters, and opened to a large empty room with blank walls and hardwood floors.

"This is to be your room, but it will be decorated in any way you so desire. I can get you anything you so wish." Gabriel said, smiling at her. Once he felt she'd had her fill, he held his hand out to her. "We should talk, and then if you decide to stay, I'll introduce you to your new housemates."

Tavania nodded and took his hand in order to be led back into the hallway and to a bench. She sat next to him and chewed her lower lip in trepidation.

"Now, the first thing I would like to mention; I noticed your confusion at the child sized items around the house. So before you ask, no. Sam and Dean are not real children; in fact, they are even older than you. It's a special masking spell. We placed an illusion spell on certain items for them that transforms them to the size of their Little age. It's easier on everyone involved, as their headspace brings out vulnerabilities. So their size reflecting their headspace ages makes it easier to keep them from touching a hot stove, or grabbing a knife, and even makes it less embarrassing for them to be in public. They know which items will cause this size reaction, and so they can so choose when they want to be Little or not. So long as that item is on them, they are small." Gabriel smiled. "I would do the same for you, any items you chose."

Tavania blinked in surprise. That was a thing? That was so cool! But...there was one thing she needed to make clear to him. Holding up her hand to allow herself to speak, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I want this a lot, but there's something you need to know. Gabriel, I'm gender fluid." Noting his confused look, she fidgeted with her thumbs and continued, "Gender fluid means that sometimes I feel female, and sometimes I feel male. It fluctuates. I-I hope that doesn't bother you.." she ended on a sigh.

Gabriel grabbed her hands and beamed at her. "Of course not! I think that is awesome. In fact, I have an easy solution. I can split your room in half, and I can even do the illusionary spell so that you have some items that will make you look like a little boy. I just need to know the ages you like your headspace sides to be. Well...first, I need to know if you would like to continue with this."

Tavania let out a breath of relief and smiled happily at Gabriel. Most people reacted poorly to hearing that she was gender fluid, they usually told her that it wasn't a real thing. It usually broke her heart, but his reaction made her feel so validated.

"Yes. Yes, I would love to be your Little. And even eventually become your fledgling."

Gabriel beamed in happiness; this was so unusual for the former Trickster, but right now it was what he needed.

"So tell me.. What is it you call your boy self?" he asked gently.

Tavania blinked in surprise. No one had asked her that before, and since she had always hidden that side of herself, she'd never given him a name before. "I-I actually don't have a boy name. How about you choose a name?" she responded, her cheeks turning slightly pinked.

Gabriel frowned in surprise. Just going off of her reaction, he could tell she had been invalidated about being gender fluid in the past. It made him sad, but he decided to show he cared. He gave it a quite a bit of thought before saying, "Jacob. I like the name Jacob. What do you think?"

Her cheeks darkened slightly more. "I like it. Thank you." she murmured lightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist and cuddled her close for a few minutes before asking, "Shall we go meet your new family?"

Family. That had a nice ring to it. She pulled away and nodded at him, giving him a sweet smile. She'd bet anything they were in the back yard, and she was eager to see it anyways.

Standing up, Gabriel pulled her to her feet and held her hand as he led her back down the stairs, through the sitting room, and to the sliding doors.

"Ready?" he asked, knowing it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can google more on genderfluidity. It's common, but not well known. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, she meets everyone. Does she take it well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short assed chapters. I'm writing this all in my notepad on my tablet. It looks much longer on there then when I post it here!  
> I am also very distracted, bouncing between this and roughly 7 other stories, as well as role-plays. Maybe I'll post a role-play too? We'll see!  
> I hope you enjoy!

She hesitated for a moment, but ended up nodding. While she was typically shy in nature, she knew it had to be done at some point and so she took a deep breath, reaching for the door handle. However, before she could pull it open, Gabriel gently grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Cas informs me that they're all hanging out by the pool. Would you like to swim? It might make you feel more at ease?" he smiled gently, giving her a calming offer.

Tavania glanced outside before turning back to Gabe.  "Yeah. That's a great idea." she smiled, pulling her hand back. Swimming was one of her absolute most favorite activities and it would probably ease her mind so much more to enjoy the water while meeting these new people.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and made a bright pair of blue, red, and purple checkered swim trunks on himself, but hesitated with her swimsuit. "One piece or two piece? Anything you want, even a childish print is fine." He told her, his fingers waiting for her response.

She thought about it for a moment before blushing. "Maybe a pink and blue one piece....with an attached skirt?" She giggled a little to herself.

Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, her outfit easily changing to a pink and baby blue colored swimsuit that featured the little blue alien 'Stitch' in little patterns all over the pink attached skirt. Gabriel decided to throw in his own little flair, as she was most definitely to be his little girl and just a solid colored swimsuit wouldn't do for her.

"Perfect. Ready now?" He grinned, holding out his hand for her to take. He couldn't wait to see how everyone was towards each other, and he was sure that she would get along great with Dean and Sam, both as their Little and big selves.

"Yes." She smiled in return and took his hand, already seeming so much more at ease with just the outfit change.

Gabriel squeezed her hand gently to comfort her before pulling the sliding door open and leading her outside. He took care to close the door before leading her towards the pool, sounds of squealing and laughter filling the air.

The first thing she noticed was there were two separate swimming areas; there was a massive pool, with a deep end labeled at 10 foot with two separate water slides leading into it, one twisty and one straight, and a shallow end leveling out at 2 1/2 foot.

The other swimming area was more like a splash park for toddlers; the water was about ankle deep for the most part, it deepening in some areas but only looking like it would go knee deep at most. The splash park featured a huge bucket that filled with water and dumped itself out, a decently sized fake sunken ship with a couple small kiddie slides, big water guns attached to the hull of the ship, and even little waterfalls.

Tavania stood on the little cement porch right outside the door, staring around the massive backyard in awe. She couldn't believe her eyes! And if the pool and splash park didn't impress her, then the huge amount of play equipment definitely did! There were swings, jungle gyms, teeter totters galore! It was a child's heaven, there were so many activities. She could even see two different buckets, one near the bigger pool that looked filled with pool toys, and one nearer to herself, at the edge of the patio that seemed filled with normal outdoor activities like sidewalk chalk.

She was in awe, but it only lasted a few minutes before she noticed a pair of eyes on her and it drew her back to why they came outside. Right...she had people to meet. Flushing a bright red, she looked back at the man staring at her then drew her gaze downwards.

Gabriel squeezed her hand in comfort and blinked at Castiel who seemed to be staring at Tavania. He knew his brother was only curious, but he made a point to send Cas a thought to just act normally. Smiling once he noticed Cas go back to his activity, he gently pulled Tavania off the patio and towards the pool.

Tavania squeaked a little as she felt her hand tugged gently, her gaze lifting to see herself being led to the pool. The man was no longer staring and so she studied the scene before her. Laying in a pool chair was a fairly large man who seemed to be sleeping, long hair sprawled out not just around his head but also covering his eyes; not that he seemed to mind. The man was very tall; like a giraffe or maybe a moose.

Noticing her gaze, Gabriel hesitated and motioned towards the man her gazed landed on. "That is Sam. He is Castiel's little boy; his Little age is around 2 or 3."

Sam's eyes popped open at the new voices, but his face was soft and the smile he gave was kind. "Nice to meet you."

Tavania blushed a bit and looked at the ground. "N-nice to meet you, too...I'm Tavania but you can call me Tav if you like.." she spoke softly, her free hand rubbing up and down along her opposite arm in slight embarrassment.

Sam gave her another kind smile. Her tone had suggested there wasn't more to say, so he closed his eyes once more, allowing her time to acclimate on her own.

Tavania let out a small breath in relief as Gabriel turned her back towards the pool. At the edge of the pool, Gabriel gestured towards the dark haired man that had stared at her. "That is Castiel." he gave pause before gesturing towards a dirty blond haired man who seemed to be stalking an adorable dark brown haired toddler playfully. "That is Balthazar and the kiddo there is Dean."

She first noticed the dark haired man's eyes. They practically glowed, they were a deep and beautiful blue that spoke of a centuries old wisdom but also of a childish curiosity; like he knew not of everything others would. His eyes were harsh and unyielding but his face was gentle and calming.

Once she drew her gaze to the blond haired man named Balthazar, she bit her lip. His face seemed a bit more harsh and rugged, but his eyes were opposite; they screamed of love for the toddler he was playing with. The toddler called Dean had an air about him....that spoke volumes of whom he may be as an adult. She noticed he wasn't wearing any flotation devices and his face looked roughly 5 in age. His eyes were young, innocent, but behind the childish light there was a fire; as if he had seen many a horror comparable to her own, but she didn't dwell on it long.

"H-hi.." she squeaked out, fidgeting on her feet. She felt out of place, but it didn't last long before Gabriel took the initiative to fling her into a more shallow end of the pool.

Screeching, she hit the cool water and sunk to the bottom. Her feet touched the bottom and she pushed herself back above the surface, spitting out water and intending to yell at Gabriel but before she could, he cannonballed into the water himself, surfacing moments later.

Gabriel knew he would soon need to get her fed, and probably into bed much earlier than would be her typical routine after he discussed it with her, but for now he needed to ease her nerves. So, he threw her right into the rhythm and decided to monitor her thought patterns to keep from pushing her too far.

He laughed at the indignant look on Tavania's face and swam away as she splashed him in a mock-pout fashion; 'yeah, she'll fit in great here', he thought.

Tavania had been so shocked at being thrown in that embarrassment hadn't even occurred to her, but it sunk in when she noticed Castiel chuckling. She couldn't help but blush, and before she could allow herself to grow too nervous, she was suddenly hit by a spray of water!

Sputtering, she glanced around in surprise until she saw Gabriel smirking and holding a water gun. It is SO on! She swam to the side of the pool and grabbed one of her own, spraying the first person nearest her; Balthazar!

It didn't take long before everyone in the pool settled into a water war, including Dean who took his efforts to Sam, interrupting his tanning attempts. The water war lasted a good 2 hours, everyone giggling and having a blast; Gabriel was one of the most exuberant as it seemed Tavania was not only fitting in nicely, but it seemed she was enjoying herself immensely. He would just have to wait and see how the rest of the night went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness. Cuteness.  
> This story is going to have TONS of chapters, but I hope you like it nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling absolutely ill. Pneumonia sucks! But here is an update for you lovelies!

"I think it's time I started dinner." Castiel announced as he hefted himself out of the pool. Pausing near Sam, he smiled kindly at the man. "Would you like to help?"

Sam blearily blinked his eyes open, having been stopped being 'attacked' by water a good half hour ago, and nodded, following after the dark-haired man. Gabriel noticed a sudden change in Sam's posture and attitude, making a mental note that they would most likely be among Sammy's presence this evening, not that he minded.

As he noticed a yawn pass Dean's lips he glanced at Tavania, noticing her lips held a very faint blue tinge. He and Balthazar seemed to have the same idea and so while Balthazar prodded a worn-out Dean from the pool, Gabriel hoisted himself out and offered a hand to Tavania. She seemed to hesitate but took his hand in the end, allowing herself to be helped out. Gabriel noticed fairly quickly how tired the girl seemed to be, but he simply gave her a kind smile and helped her into the house to change. He could've used his mojo to warm her and dry her that way, but the point of this was as authentic an experience as possible and so he simply led her into a bathroom and sat on the toilet, pulling her to stand in between his legs. He wanted to dry her off like a normal parent would for his child.

Tavania yawned as she was led inside and to a bathroom. Normally she would change on her own but Gabriel seemed intent on drying her off himself. While she would usually find that endearing, she was tired from not having slept in nearing 4 days now, she was hungry, and she was not enjoying the towel swatting her in the face as he dried her hair; so, she grunted at him.

Gabriel gave a small chuckle at the grunt as he finished drying her off. Once he was done he grabbed the soft pair of hello kitty pajamas he had mojo'd in without her knowledge and asked gently, "Would you like to dress yourself or would you like me to help?" He wasn't quite sure how big she was feeling and so wanted to grant her the option to decide for herself.

She held her arms out for help, stifling a yawn. Admittedly, she had enjoyed his help drying off and she wasn't feeling very big at the moment, and while most people may have balked at the idea of falling so easily into trusting someone with their headspace, Tavania didn't give it much thought; she trusted him already anyways, so would it matter much to give in to this final step?

Gabriel felt himself swell with pride; he honestly thought it would take a bit longer before this happened, but he wasn't entirely surprised considering how tired she seemed to be. Moving into a gentle rhythm, Gabriel helped her out of her wet swimsuit and into the warm, dry pajamas. He had even gotten her to step into a pull-up without acknowledgement or complaint. 'She really must be tired.' He thought to himself. Taking note of how droopy her eyes had gotten he gathered her into his arms and wandered out to the kitchen, hoping dinner was nearing being finished, otherwise he would need to find her a cheap snack or she wouldn't make it to eating.

Tavania made a soft grunting noise, wrapping her arms instinctively around Gabriel's neck. She wasn't used to being lifted, let alone so effortlessly, and so it surprised her that he would even try.

Gabriel smiled warmly as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and carried her into the kitchen, seeing that Cas had decided to make simple grilled cheese with spaghetti-o's to accompany it. That should sit easily in her tummy, not wanting to overdo it as he could tell she hadn't eaten in at least two days. He wasn't overly thrilled by that, but he decided to save that talk for when she was more coherent.

"You can get situated at the table with your little one, the food will be ready in just a minute." Cas said, giving Gabriel a smile.

"Yeah!" Sam added. Though he was still his normal tall self, the single word was very childish sounding.

Chuckling, Gabriel moved into the dining room and sat at the table, adjusting himself so Tavania had room before sitting her in his lap. It seemed she was sleepy enough that he would probably get away with feeding her, or helping her at the very least.

Stifling another yawn, Tavania noticed that Balthazar was already seated at the table with Dean in the chair next to him, strapped into the booster seat. The boy looked as sleepy as she felt, but seemed to be much more at ease than she was as he was rubbing his eyes and yawning with fervor.

It didn't take long before Cas entered the dining room with a massive serving tray filled with grilled cheese, a suddenly small toddler version of Sam stumbling after him. Tavania was a little surprised to see the sudden change, but it also helped her feel a bit better as it proved there was no judgment in this home.

As Balthazar disappeared into the kitchen and Castiel strapped Sam into his high chair, Tavania started wondering about the items Gabriel had mentioned as the illusionary items. Looking at Sammy, she was sure it had to be the pacifier that was clipped to the oversized shirt barely clinging to his now toddler form. But she wasn't sure about Dean's. Rubbing her eyes, she decided she'd just ask tomorrow.

"Hey! I do it!" Dean shrieked, jolting Tavania awake. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep, but now she was awake and alert, and staring at a red-faced Dean, who seemed very cross that Balthazar was insisting on cutting up a grilled cheese sandwich for Dean. There was also a big punch bowl of spaghetti-o's on the table now. Whoa.

Balthazar quietly admonished Dean, and the room was soon settled in a comfortable silence.

Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He had felt Tavania jump, and knew she had dozed off, but he was preoccupied on cutting up a sandwich for her and didn't want her to fight eating. Pulling a small filled bowl near him, he adjusted the small girl on his lap until she was sideways in his lap. He didn't hesitate long before taking a piece of sandwich and dunking it into the soup before holding it to her mouth.

Tavania wasn't alert enough to react to being moved, but the moment she smelt the food being offered to her she shook her head. She was too tired to eat.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to eat." Gabriel said softly, refusing to move the food away. He did, however, use his other hand to mojo a bib onto the girl. If there was going to be a fuss, it would probably become messy.

Castiel glanced up at the sound of Gabriel's voice, his gaze softening at the sight of Tavania so sleepy in Gabriel's lap. The young girl's eyes were so droopy, they were barely open. He could remember many a night in which his own little Sammy couldn't stay awake any longer. Speaking of, he looked back at Sammy and smiled in happiness, content to just watch the young boy messily eat the grilled cheese. There was more covering the boy than could ha e possibly made it into his mouth! A bath would most definitely be in order.

Tavania let out a soft whine, but finally gave in and ate the offered piece. She was so tired! Why couldn't he see that?

Gabriel praised her lightly and offered more, receiving a louder whine for his efforts. However, despite her whining in protest, she didn't fight him. She ate the rest of her sandwich and even a few bites of the soup by itself before she simply gave up and sagged against him, dozing lightly.

Gabriel blinked in surprise but didn't attempt to rouse her or even stand, enjoying his family's company as he allowed her to fall into a slightly deeper sleep. Gabriel glanced down, making note to clean her face and remove the bib before putting her to bed. He leaned back in his chair and watched Cas feed Sammy, then chuckled very faintly at Balthazar attempting to clean up Dean. This was his family, and now, he had his own Little one. He knew this was love, and as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Tavania's chest as she slept, he knew this was what he had been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have some stuffs that might make you angry. But I said damaged soul, remember?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... adorableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mandy, who made me feel so much better with her comment on chapter 5. :)  
> I'm finally starting to feel human again. I hate being sick.

Gabriel sat in contentment for a few minutes longer, enjoying the gentle atmosphere. It only lasted a few minutes before Sammy started pitching a fuss at his face being cleaned. So with that, Gabriel decided to carry a sleeping Tavania to a bathroom to clean her own face. He easily balanced her in one arm, clearly using his angel mojo to support what his single arm couldn't as he cleaned her face and tossed the bib into a hamper to be washed.

He smiled down at Tavania's sleeping form; she looked so statuesque and peaceful in her sleep. As if the years had not been as unkind as he, unfortunately, knew they had been. He truly believed this would help her heal from the torment she had experienced throughout her human childhood.

As he carried her upstairs to tuck her into his bed for the night, he began thinking about all that she had told him over the years. Her mother had been a cruel woman, destroying the will and faith in Tavania; it made him both sad and angry that his Father could allow such a horrible situation to occur. Humans were simple creatures, but could become very malicious and deviant. How someone could be so twisted was beyond him.

Everything she had told him had made him feel as though John were an A+ parent, and that was not a light distinction. He sighed wearily as he tried to imagine how Tavania could have felt in the worst of times; 6 years old with a gun to her head, or every time she was made to hold ammonia in her mouth until she vomited and passed out, or even being pinned to the ground by a stiletto heel simply for allowing a sniffle to pass when she was sick.

It nearly made him physically ill to think of the twisted torment this poor girl had gone through. She was incredibly lucky to be alive, and even more so to be as kind and sweet as she had turned out. Most in her situation turned into exactly what their tormentors were. But he would change that. By fuck, he would show her what a true caring parent was like.

Laying her in his bed, he brushed her hair back and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She looked so angelic....she would be a very welcomed fledgling. He smiled and whispered, "goodnight sweetheart." as he tucked her in to his bed. He left the door cracked for a stream of light as he entered the hallway. He supposed he should see if either of his brothers needed or wanted any help with their little ones, but first... Gabriel ran his fingers along the door intending to be Tavania's room. An adjustment was in order... Snapping his fingers, a second name appeared beneath Tavania's. It now said "Jacob" as well in rainbow block letters. Perfect. He had a little boy AND a little girl. Just knowing this made his heart swell with joy.

Nodding in satisfaction, he headed downstairs to join the rest of his family. Despite how tired Sammy had seemed mere minutes ago, the tyke seemed to have found his second burst of energy and was steadily creating a mess in the living room. It seemed he was enacting a hunting story with some toy cars and little green army men. Chuckling to himself, he sat on the couch to watch as Sammy made soft shooting noises, generously being quiet as Gabriel was sure the boy had been scolded to be. Glancing to the opposite couch, he noticed Balthazar attempting to coax Dean to sleep, which would explain why Sammy was being so compliant; no one enjoyed a cranky Dean.

It was indeed the perfect family situation and Gabriel couldn't be more happy to be included.

 

After about a half hour, Castiel noticed Sammy start to rub his eyes. The boy was the type to outright hide his sleepiness, and so it was a very subtle giveaway. It was only 8:30, and typically the boys were allowed to stay awake until 9, but as this day had been full of excitement, Castiel and Balthazar both agreed on an early bedtime. Collecting their charges, Balthazar and Castiel both carried the sleepy boys to their respective Little rooms for their very special bedtime rituals.

Sammy wasn't exactly thrilled, and made a point to whine out how tired he absolutely wasn't, but tonight was a first for him. He didn't kick and pout like he usually did. Castiel was surprised, but absolutely refused to comment.

In both rooms, the ritual was the same. Changes into a clean overnight pull-up for Dean, and clean diaper for Sammy. Warm summer pajamas with nibbling of toes and squeaking of tired little boys. Tucked under loose sheets and a thin blanket. And finally, their Daddies sat on their individual beds and softly sang their special bedtime song as they tucked soft locks of hair away from their eyes. It was the same song, a special song to match them both. 'Goodnight Demon Slayer,' belted out in a soothing silken voice for Sammy, ‘Brother’ sang for Dean.

Neither boy could resist the comforting pitches and soon were fast asleep, dreaming of the next days adventures.

 

~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tavania awoke late the next morning, or at least late for the family's standards. Gabriel didn't want to yank her straight into a schedule, and so he let her sleep. Her body had clearly needed it. The rest of the family had only been awake for about an hour before a very sleepy girl descended the stairs. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the sight; mid-back length black hair with ringlet curls at the ends all messy, slightly droopy hazel green eyes with flecks of brown still showing signs of an attempt to waken, hello kitty pajamas pants sagging in the back and showing off the detailed Power Rangers pull-up design, the pajama top drooping off her right shoulder. She clearly looked childish, but no one minded in the least.

Gabriel pulled the small girl into a hug. "Did you sleep well?" he mused, pulling away to look at her. After she nodded her affirmation, Gabriel began to lead her into the kitchen. Usually breakfast was served at the table, but as the girl had slept through the usual breakfast time, Gabriel decided to sit her at the island in the kitchen with a bowl of peaches and cream oatmeal. As she ate Gabriel began to describe his plans for the day. He wanted to decorate her room and set up her special items for regression.

While Tavania was definitely looking forward to it, she could only really grunt her agreement. She was still waking up, but she did eat her oatmeal reasonably.

By the time she was finished eating she was much more awake and lively. Bouncing from her spot at the island, she smiled at Gabriel. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he said as he snapped his fingers to change her into more appropriate clothing. "I was thinking you could tell me just how you want it to look, and what kinds of clothes you would like. Then, after I set up your first regression piece, you can play with the boys. What do you think?"

Tavania looked down at her outfit. It was a replica shirt of Harley Quinn's from the "Suicide Squad" movie, with a pair of red tights and a blue skort. She pet the "Daddy's lil monster" decal gently, unsure of if she liked the mojo abilities or not. "Yeah! That sounds fun." she giggled a bit, excited for her room idea. "Can I draw it, and then write a list?"

“Of course!” Gabriel easily agreed. It was what he had intended, at least, but he wanted to make her feel important; like it had been her idea.

Tavania was soon back at the kitchen island with crayons, a pencil, and a stack of blank paper. Gabriel sat next to her, offering guidance and little tidbits she may not have thought of. A bit of coloring, a bit of writing, and a whole lot of tickles and giggling later produced the perfect idea for Tavania and Jacob’s new special room.

Gabriel collected up the papers and smiled at her. It took but a moment before he produced a sleek black pacifier and held it out to Tavania. “How about you go and play with Sammy and Dean, and I will go fix up your room for you?”

It didn’t take much prodding. She was typically shy, but she was feeling Little so she was also feeling a bit more outgoing. She took the pacifier with a smile and gave Gabriel…no, her Daddy… a hug before going off to find the boys to play with. She had barely made it out of the kitchen before the pacifier took effect and she tripped over her now suddenly too short legs. It was something she was most definitely NOT expecting and an indignant squeal left her mouth as she landed on her knees. She wasn’t hurt, more just surprised, but Gabriel was helping her up in an instant and checking her over.

Call him overprotective, but he had just gained her trust, so it wouldn’t do if he allowed her to be injured, now would it? Tavania had felt tears spring to her eyes, but watching Gabriel check her over made her giggle. It was cute, and endearing.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief as he heard her giggling and swatted at her fanny playfully for her to go play. The moment he watched her disappear in the sitting room on her way to the living room, he headed up the stairs to go begin setting up her room. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps on the stairs to join him, glad he had asked Balthazar for help on this task before Tavania had gotten up. Castiel was watching the three kiddos, and if he needed help, he knew to just call. Though, the toddlers should be pretty well behaved. Tavania, at least, would be.

Balthazar took the paper that held a list of clothes for Tavania and set to work on the closet in the room. It didn’t take long before he had filled it with every single item of clothing described on the list, and even added a few of his own tastes just for fun. She may not be his Little, but an Uncle definitely has to spoil his niece.

Gabriel started his tasks off by first making a soft rainbow carpet appear on the floor. It held black flecks throughout it to make the rainbow stand out much more and give it a unique feel. Once satisfied with that, he turned to a corner of the room and made a beautiful white captain’s bed style day bed appear in the corner, with special crib railing over three sides. The fourth side acted like an attachment, removable when Jacob was present. He made the bedspread ‘Dragon Tales’ themed, a beautiful mobile above the bed featuring dragons that would spin around a shooting star in the middle, and tons of stuffed animals appeared on the bed. The captain’s bed featured two separate drawers in the frame which were soon filled with diapers, rash ointment, and powder in one, and pull-ups in the other.

Balthazar turned towards the room and frowned. It was turning out great, however… He snapped his fingers and made a second closet appear on the opposite side of the room as the first. Perfect. Snatching up a second paper from Gabriel’s pile, Balthazar read it and nodded. All clothes for Jacob. He filled the second closet, and like before, easily added in his own flairs. Obviously Gabriel would do the same, and in time, Castiel will have added to the collection.

The room was nearing completion; they didn’t want to fill it with too many toys as the kids were much more comfortable playing in the living room. It was easily the busiest room of the entire house, and they all seemed to have a sort of anxiety without everyone in close vicinity to themselves.

Gabriel finished the room by adding in a bookshelf filled to the brim with the perfect bedtime stories, and lastly, a very small dresser filled with some adult outfits for the girl. For the most part, Sammy and Dean were nearly always Little, and Gabriel was sure Tavania or Jacob would be the same way.

 

Tavania had very quickly found the boys engorged in a game of killing fake monsters. She had made her way to join them, but the older of the two had yelled at her to go away. Apparently she had cooties. It made her feel sad, but she didn’t have time to reflect on it before the big man with black messy hair and bright blue eyes started scolding the one who’d yelled at her. Dean, the man had called him. That’s right. And the littler one must be Sammy. She blinked and suddenly Dean was gone, sat in a corner in a timeout. Oh. That must be her fault. She bit her lip gently, but soon Sammy was tugging on her shirt and asking her to play. ‘Okay,’ she thought, ‘I can do this.’

She stuffed the black pacifier into her mouth, not sure why she had simply carried it this entire time, and sat on the floor to begin playing with Sammy. It didn’t take long before she was lost in a game of Defend The Castle, cause oh my goodness the dragons are coming! The princess needs saving! Oh, Dean’s back, he must have finished his timeout.

 

Gabriel and Balthazar had been working on the room for over an hour. Despite having Angel mojo, they had truly wanted it to come out just right, and so they had spent the extra time adjusting things and making everything just right. And once satisfied, they joined their family in the living room. Gabriel had intended to interrupt Tavania’s play in order to show off her new room but… He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. He couldn’t help it! He pulled out his cell phone and started to record a video, eliciting a laugh from Balthazar. Balthazar laughed because he had done the same thing to Dean, and both were sure Castiel was guilty of it himself.

 All three adults decided the bedroom reveal could wait, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SO sorry it has been over a month since I updated, and I am doubly sorry that this chapter is so ridiculously short. I've been so absolutely distracted by other writings, I've neglected this baby and that makes me sad.  
> Comments DO help me to feel motivated, however, so please don't hesitate to leave me some loves!

The kiddos game lasted for well over an hour after Balthazar and Gabriel had rejoined the family in the living room, ending only when little Sammy fell asleep prematurely. Sammy had been on a schedule for naps; he didn’t exactly need them, but his one year soulless stint seemed to be catching up to him, and he seemed to need the sleep he hadn’t gotten for that year, not that anyone minded in the least. Castiel, in fact, was very proud that Sammy was relaxed and trusting enough to allow his guard down to such an extreme degree.

As Castiel took Sammy to his room for his before-lunch nap, Balthazar took Dean outside to play catch in the August heat and that left Gabriel to show Tavania her brand new room. Despite that it was designed the exact way she had wanted, with a couple little things thrown in extra by Gabriel, he was extremely apprehensive of reaction. He was uncharacteristically nervous, but with a past like Tavania’s, who could blame him? The Archangel wanted absolutely everything to be perfect for the young girl.

Once Gabriel scooped Tavania into his arms (which cause the girl to gasp and cling to him tightly before remembering her new size, which then made her burst into giggles at her ridiculousness) it really didn’t take long for him to transport her to her new room. Tavania seemed to sense his nervousness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I bet it looks awesome.” She’d said encouragingly, which helped Gabriel take a deep breath and open the room.

The awe painted over Tavania’s features was inspiring to Gabriel; it was a look that could really only be described as and compared to “child-like wonder,” which was something he was overly proud to have given her. It was a feeling most people grew out of, and he was oh so thrilled to have been able to incite such a reaction from the girl.

Gabriel had gently placed Tavania on her feet, and no sooner had he let go that the girl had run into her room to explore. It wasn’t nearly as decorated as many children’s rooms were, but it was more than Tavania had ever had in her entire life and she was very excited and grateful.

A grin was plastered on Gabriel’s face as he leaned against the doorframe and watched the girl in her excitement. Squeals of joy and happy clapping filled his ears as Tavania tore through her entire room; she squatted to read the titles of stories, yanked open every drawer in both the captain’s bed and the dresser, tugged clothes around that were hanging in both closets, and finally, laid on her new bed and stared at the mobile as well as the pictures Gabriel had sneakily hung all around the room. The pictures were of butterflies, favored cartoon characters (such as power rangers, teenage mutant ninja turtles, dragon tales, and rugrats), and best of all, pictures of every single family member with empty slots in some frames available for pictures of Tavania or Jacob.

Gabriel pushed himself from the doorframe and moved over to sit on the edge of Tavania’s bed. He pet what little bit of her head he could access and gave her the kindest smile she’d ever seen. “I am so very grateful you are pleased with your room.”

“I love it!” She squealed out and sat up in order to fling her arms around him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Gabriel’s heart absolutely melted at hearing her call him Daddy and he hugged her tightly to himself.

Tavania had had past “daddies” but none of them compared to Gabriel. It had taken her weeks to warm up to them enough to call them such an endearment, but the word came out so easily towards Gabriel that she just knew this was the best choice she had ever made in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the extremely annoyingly short length of the previous chapter, I'm giving you another chapter!  
> Thank you for staying with me, peoples!

After Gabriel let go of Tavania, he gave her a big grin; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he definitely didn’t mind in the least. He was happy, and happier still to outwardly show it.

“How about we make some illusionary items so as to allow you to outwardly look like a boy when you feel like Jacob?” He asked.

Tavania didn’t need to think about it long before blurting out, “Hell yeah!”

Gabriel gave her a slightly stern look. “Now, now. I know you’re an adult in terms of human, but I’m trying to give you a childhood experience. No cussing.” He admonished gently.

Tavania frowned but nodded her understanding. “Sorry. I just got excited.”

Gabriel smiled. “And I am thankful for that, but we need to be mindful of our words. Now, shall we get started?”

“Yes please!” She giggled and from there, Gabriel scooped her off her bed and carried her downstairs. Dean and Balthazar were still very much preoccupied outside, while Castiel was seated at the dining room table. He had a baby monitor so as to alert him when Sammy woke, as well as a (very unneeded) cup of coffee and was reading a book. Gabriel decided to have Tavania and himself join Castiel in the dining room.

Castiel smiled at the silently offered company while Gabriel went off to search out some paper after sitting Tavania in Dean’s booster seat. Once he was back and situated into his own seat, the both of them began drawing their own respective pictures in which they thought Jacob should look.

Tavania wasn’t very adept at drawing, but she did her best; her boy was about Dean’s Little side’s height, with shaggy black hair and green eyes. She colored in a Spiderman outfit and added in a flair of toys, even though she hadn’t needed to.

Gabriel, on the other hand, ended up going for a ‘mini-me’ in his own drawing. The boy had golden hair that was longer than the average boy’s hair, with whiskey-colored eyes. He also added in an outfit of faded blue jeans and a solid colored button down shirt.

Once the both of them were finished with their drawings, they showed them to one another.

“Cute, Tav! I like it.” Gabriel chirped happily, and Tavania mimicked his response towards his picture, which just put them at an impasse.

“I like both looks. What do we do now?” She asked softly.

“Hmm…” Gabriel thought for a moment then glanced at his brother, who was smiling in amusement at his book. “Cas? What do you think?”

“Golden hair, green eyes.” Cas answered without hesitation. It was an easy fix, a win-win for both parties.

Tavania’s eyes lit up. “I like that idea!”

Gabriel nodded happily in agreement. “Now, how about a few ideas for your illusionary items?”

Tavania tapped her chin in thought before she grinned. “I want a cape! A black one! With gold angel wings!”

Gabriel laughed happily and easily made it appear. “Okay, what else?”

She tapped her chin again and thought a little harder. “Light up batman shoes!” She giggled.

Gabriel nodded and made those appear as well. “Anything else?”

“A Deadpool hoodie! And a Harley Quinn hat! Oh, oh, and a ‘Bedtime Bear’ teddy!”

Gabriel grinned and gave in to her whims; a small pile was now on the table, and each pertained to her Little boy side, but that gave Gabriel pause. He’d only made one item for her Little girl side. “Tav? How about a couple more items for your girl side?” He asked softly.

Tavania tilted her head. “That’s a good idea. You could do more pacifiers?” She said softly, though an inquiring tone to her words.

“Okay. How about some hair bobbles as well, in case you don’t feel like having a pacifier one day?” Gabriel responded.

Tavania easily agreed, and soon Gabriel had a small pile of multi-colored pacifiers as well as multiple hair bows of different designs and colors.

“All done!” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Shall we take these up to your room and put them away?”

“Yes, please!” Tavania chirped, and once Gabriel helped her from the booster seat, she held her arms out to take some of the items. Gabriel scooped the pacifiers and hair bows into a basket before handing them to Tavania, taking the boy items himself so as to not change her appearance. Once all the items were collected, both Daddy and Little ventured upstairs to put them away.

It didn’t take long to pack the items away in a drawer, but afterwards Tavania announced she was tired. A nap was a very good idea, and Gabriel quickly changed her into a fresh diaper; she’d not used hers yet, but it was still a good idea to freshen it so as to keep a rash from forming due to sweat build-up.

Gabriel decided to skip putting her back in her tights and skirt until after her nap, and tucked in the adorably sleepy little girl. “Night night, sweetie.” He smiled and kissed her forehead before adjusting the fourth side rail onto her bed. He switched on her baby monitor and took the receiving end with him. By the time he left the room and closed the door, Tavania’s eyes were closed and she was napping as peacefully as Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still distracted by GISHWHES, and will be pretty severely distracted until after August 12th when GISHWHES ends. I'll be working as hard as I can to keep updating, but fair warning; absolutely no updates will happen whatsoever from August 4th to August 13th. The 5th-12th is GISH-week, and I'm going to be busting my ass to do as many tasks as possible.  
> Sorry lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I haven't been updating nearly as frequently as I should be. But hey, I suppose that's what happens when your brain decides you need to write 7 stories all at once, right? Lol

Gabriel had gotten side-tracked in reading a book while Tavania napped, and so was very surprised when a very-clearly-adult Sam walked into the sitting room, carrying a sleepy-eyed Jacob. He was shocked he hadn’t heard his Little one wake up, and felt bad that Sam had been the one to collect him.

“He wasn’t making any noise, you know. I just peeked in and saw him awake, is all.” Sam said gently, as if he read Gabriel’s mind; in all likelihood, it was written on the Arch angel’s face. Sam passed off the golden-haired boy with a smile before heading outside to lounge in the sun. Gabriel hadn’t even the chance to thank Sam, but happily accepted Jacob with open arms.

The Arch angel had to bite back a laugh at the sight of his Little boy; Jacob had adorned himself with the Deadpool hat, but hadn’t changed from his earlier outfit, or rather, from the earlier shirt and diaper. While the words on the shirt were gender neutral, the shirt was clearly leaning more towards feminine, but Gabriel didn’t wish to upset Jacob with an announcement of this. Instead, he adjusted Jacob on his lap and poked the boy’s nose. “Shall we get you cleaned up to go outside, bug?”

“Yes, peash.” Jacob responded. “I wanna play in the water!”

Gabriel had to consider it for a moment. It was still early-ish in the day, being just a bit before 3 in the afternoon, but it wouldn’t be long before dinnertime and he didn’t want to cut Jacob’s play time in the splash park short. However, before long, Gabriel gave in. “All right. Let’s get you in some swim trunks, shall we, bug?”

Jacob giggled and nodded his head excitedly. “Yes!” And off they were to Jacob’s room, where they changed the young boy into a pair of young boys’ “Deadpool” print swim trunks, with a pull-up designed for use in water as well. Jacob was also about to tug on a shirt, but Gabriel stopped him.

“You can put on a shirt, if you feel embarrassed.. but I feel the need to remind you that you have a male exterior now. You don’t need a shirt, if you don’t want one.” He smiled, and Jacob’s eyes seemed to light up when he remembered.

“That’s right! I forgot!” The golden haired tot grinned at the idea, but his smile soon faltered. “Is everyone else gonna think I’m weird, for not wearing a shirt?” The idea made him frown, but Gabriel didn’t allow the look to stick around for very long.

“Absolutely not. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and even Balthazar and myself go shirtless all the time. In fact..” Gabriel snapped his fingers and effectively changed himself into matching swim trunks, devoid of his own shirt. “I’ll match you, so you don’t feel so self conscious. Good?” He smiled at his little boy, and Jacob returned the infectious smile.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Jacob laced his fingers with Gabriel’s and the pair made their way back down the stairs, then outside, where they were greeted by Castiel, Sam, and Dean. Balthazar was visiting an old friend, an angel who had resided in the same garrison as himself, and Castiel was taking care of Dean for him.

Dean was playing in the splash park, and with Gabriel’s blessing, Jacob rushed over to join him. No one had looked twice at his attire, nor made any comments, and all anxiety about it was long forgotten as Dean and Jacob began a game of tag around the splash park under the very careful and watchful eye of each adult.

Before long, however, Castiel took Dean inside to be dried off and cleaned up as Balthazar had planned something special for just the two of them and Jacob was left looking crestfallen by himself. He’d been enjoying bonding with Dean, but now he was all alone and wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.

Jacob wandered over towards Sam and Gabriel, his head hung a little bit sadly. He was about to ask Gabriel to help him dry off and change when, suddenly, he was flung through the air and into the swimming pool. He let out a startled shriek and heard a holler of, “Sam!” before he hit the water.

Despite that he couldn’t swim with his tiny limbs, having not yet become fully accustomed to them just yet, he wasn’t under for very long. He’d had the instinct to hold his breath, and was only under for a few seconds before he was yanked above the surface and in the arms of…..Sam?!

Sam smirked down at Jacob. “Was that fun?”

It only took a moment of thinking on Jacob’s part before he exclaimed, “Yeah! Again, again!”

And so, a game began of Sam tossing Jacob into the air and then pulling him back out from the water before he drowned. Gabriel wasn’t exactly happy with this game, knowing that an accident could occur at any moment, but he kept his mouth shut as he saw just how much fun Jacob was having.

And that was what any parent could want, isn’t it?


	10. Announcement

I know it has been a good 4 or 5 months since I updated this little fic, but worry not! I promise I haven't abandoned it!

 

I have been going through a lot lately; from extreme depression and suicidal tendencies, to just plain days on end with no moment to myself to even watch an episode of some show. Combined that with multiple ongoing stories (mostly fanfiction, which I have been posting here, but I also have 3 original stories that I will not now nor ever post in an online forum for many reasons) I just haven't found the time to continue this particular storyline.

If you are reading this and have only bookmarked and/or subscribed to this fic, then allow me to notify you that there are a couple other little fics/drabbles in this series and you can find them under my name. 

If you enjoy this fic, and are also a part of the Sherlock fandom, then you can find that I have begun a Sherlock ageplay series as well; you can find it under my name, titled Little Red Cap.

If you are only interested in Supernatural fics, then you can find more under my name; my longest so far is King of FEELINGS, but be forewarned; it gets incredibly sad.

 

For the time being, I will leave this little PSA up until such time as I can update; I will return, lovelies! I promise! Hopefully by March, I will be updating more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more soon! Thank you! :)


End file.
